The surgery went well
So, at 8:30 this morning I had surgery to remove epidydimal cysts that have been plaguing me since geeze... they started in the production of The Annoying Orange video. And for the rest of the day, I've been sleeping on and off because the hospital drugs have been making me feel up and down, so to speak. But now... I feel fine. It legitimately feels like the cysts are gone (although I'm still sore due to the incisions and am going to be for quite awhile). Due to recovering from this surgery I won't be posting any videos for at least this week while I heal and the next week to start production on another video. So, I hope that the Top 20 Worst Opening Themes holds you guys over until then. Despite a few issues with it, I think that it's probably one of my best works. I had a lot of really awesome people help me with it and I like how it turned out. Like I said, there's probably a soundmixing problem that I couldn't detect for some reason (I can hear each of the segments at roughly the same volume and I can always hear the theme song I'm talking about under my speaking track... for better and worse), and there were some controversial picks, like Ruroni Kenshin. I know that I talk a lot about the mismatched visuals and audio (which was the primary driving force for jokes), but my biggest complaints really was the quality of the singing and the lyrics that... weren't mistranslated, actually the opposite. They were translated too well, to the point where it's pretty much the same lyrics word-for-word in Japanese and in English... which is just as big of a problem. That's kind of how Google translate works, and we can see how that works out link I was also kind of surprised... that people were surprised I chose Kirby Right Back at Ya.'' ''Not only have I complained about that theme song before, I've been complaining about it for two and a half years at least, to the point where it was a running gag in my earlier days. But I digress. It was a fun video to make, and I hope people enjoyed it, even with some of my stranger choices. So, I'll be resting for the next week the best I can. Maybe a little bit longer, all things depending. My follow-up to the surgery is in two weeks. So, in the meantime I'll probably be posting random journal entries and blogs here. Definitely going to be working on the GA novel, that should be fun. I have finished chapter 3, and I like writing Talula even more in novel form - not to mention, describing the town hall was really fun. Maybe I'll show you guys some day. Other than that, I've got plenty of things to help with my recuperation - games and that kind of such. I'm just happy that this thing that's been bothering me since late January has finally reached its conclusion. Category:Miscellaneous